L'école de la Ruse
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: (anciennement Petit Ryry ...) Voldemort n'a pas tenté de tuer Harry. Il en a fait quelqu'un de débrouillard et d'important.
1. Prologue

Ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, ma désormais Bêta et future partenaire de crimes ! Vous pouvez la remercier car sans elle, ce prologue ne serait pas aussi cool ! Je souhaite également remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé de super reviews disant qu'ils adoraient ! Le prochain qui dit que c'est pédophile, je lui lance des malédictions virtuelles jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ! Je vous aime !

* * *

La fameuse nuit d'Halloween, Voldemort tua certes Lily et James Potter, mais il ne tenta pas de tuer le petit Harry.

Il avait entendu parler d'une certaine prophétie qui le liait à cet enfant, et il voulait en savoir plus.  
En allant chez les Potter, cette nuit-là, il avait deux possibilités. Soit il tuait l'enfant, soit il l'éduquait et créait avec lui un monde de ténèbres.

En voyant le joli petit minois d'Harry, il avait opté pour la deuxième solution. Un si petit bébé ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. De plus, il avait senti un lien assez profond qui se tissa directement. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline et l'emmena dans son manoir. Il disparut complètement de la circulation au grand bonheur de tous qui le croyaient détruit, surtout avec la maison des Potter complètement en ruine.

Il faut savoir que Voldemort avait créé une école spéciale qui réunissait tous les enfants de Mangemorts pour leur apprendre les rudiments des combats et à les former à toutes sortes de matières dès leur enfance. Dès la création de l'école, Voldemort avait décidé de faire une caste spéciale pour les enfants les plus prometteurs qu'il appela « l'élite ».

Dans cette caste, les enfants apprenaient à combattre dès leur plus jeune âge. Ainsi, à trois ans, avant même de savoir marcher convenablement, ils apprenaient à se battre sans baguette, à la moldue ; à quatre ans, ils apprenaient à se battre avec baguette et à cinq ans, ils apprenaient à lire et écrire ainsi que les histoires de tous les peuples magiques ou non.

C'est seulement à six ans que l'entrainement commençait vraiment et celui-ci était adapté aux compétences et aux dons de chacun pour qu'ils puissent tous être les meilleurs dans leurs domaines de prédilections.

Ils apprenaient alors tous la magie sans baguette, les arts martiaux et le plus de langues possibles. Ils apprenaient certes les langues mais aussi les patois et les dialectes.A sept ans, ils apprenaient la legilimencie, l'occlumencie, le fourchelang, uniquement pour Harry, mais aussi les langues des autres mondes telles la langue elfique et la langue vampirique pour ceux qui y arrivaient. Ils apprenaient aussi l'escrimangie, l'invocation des éléments et les potions. Et enfin, à huit ans, ils apprenaient à se transformer en animagus pour pouvoir ainsi être toujours libres de leurs mouvements. Et ils étaient, bien entendu, perchés sur des balais dès leur plus jeune âge. Voldemort en personne assistait à certains cours tels la legilimencie et l'occlumencie. Et c'était lui qui donnait les cours particuliers de fourchelang à son petit héritier.

Dans cette école spéciale, il y avait certes Harry Potter mais aussi Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini et Théodore Nott. Dès leur entrée à l'académie Jédusor, tel était le nom de cette école, ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ne se lâchant plus du tout. Cela satisfaisait grandement Voldemort qui était heureux que son héritier ait des amis sincères et fidèles sur lesquels il pourrait toujours compter.

Quand Harry eut onze ans, Voldemort le convoqua et lui apprit qu'il devrait aller à Gryffondor et jouer un rôle. Il lui apprit qu'il devrait faire semblant de haïr ses amis et d'admirer Dumbledore. De plus, sa réapparition ne serait considérée comme bizarre par personne étant donné que le Ministère de la Magie avait clamé haut et fort que Rémus Lupin s'était occupé de lui et l'avait envoyé dans une école « spéciale » que personne ne connaissait… Ce qui n'était absolument pas la vérité mais personne ne devait être au courant !

Dire qu'Harry ne fut pas très content est un euphémisme. Il entra dans une colère noire et détruisit le bureau de Voldemort. Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas calmé, il aurait sûrement détruit tout le manoir.

Il entra donc à Poudlard et fut envoyé à Gryffondor où il devint « ami » avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley respectivement surnommé le castor et la belette par ses véritables meilleurs amis.  
Lors de la première année, il y eu une espèce de fou mégalomane qui se prenait pour Voldemort qui essaya de le tuer. Il le tua sans le moindre regret, on ne se fait pas passer pour THE mage noir si on est juste un débile en robe de chambre !

Lors de sa deuxième année, le basilic fut lâché dans l'école mais c'était un examen pour évaluer Harry et il le réussit haut la main avec même un petit plus.

Sa troisième année fut plus calme et il put enfin faire la connaissance de son parrain et de Rémus qui étaient tous deux du côté de Voldemort.

Pour sa quatrième année, il y eu le tournoi des trois sorciers où Harry fut inscrit contre son gré. Ce fut à ce moment que Voldemort tua Cédric Diggory et qu'il put faire son grand retour.

Harry se trouvait maintenant en cinquième année et il se demandait comment il allait survivre encore une fois à toute une année avec les deux sombres crétins congénitaux qu'il devait absolument se farcir à longueur de journée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et Bam, ça fait un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis plutôt active en ce moment. Espérons que ça dure ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et en particulier à Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw qui m'a donné le peps nécessaire pour le boucler et qui me l'a corrigé. Thanks babe !

* * *

Harry était une nouvelle fois en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, si par étudier vous entendez jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'entrée en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses bourreaux, pardon, ses "meilleurs amis" ne le trouvent pas, alors oui Harry était bel et bien en train d'étudier et de façon acharnée.

Il supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être obligé de se les coltiner à longueur de journée et de devoir snober ses véritables amis. Il aurait bien voulu voir son … Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à démêler ses sentiments pour son mentor. Il y avait de l'admiration, un peu de peur, de la reconnaissance mais également un autre sentiment qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Donc, il aurait aimé voir son mentor pour lui dire en deux mots sa façon de penser et surtout lui hurler que c'était vraiment horrible de le torturer comme ça en faisant exploser le manoir Jédusor dans un feu d'artifice. Mais c'était, bien entendu, impossible jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être et de pouvoir passer deux semaines en compagnie de ses amis, sans prise de tête et avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Il soupira et se secoua mentalement pour sortir de son état de mélancolie. Etant donné qu'il lui était actuellement impossible d'étudier pour cause de stress au vu d'un éventuel risque d'invasion plus ou moins imminente de son espace personnel, il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque en rasant les murs, on ne savait jamais. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpents en rasant toujours les murs et arriva devant le tableau qui la gardait.

- Monsieur Potter ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Cela fait fort longtemps que nous ne vous avons point vu ! Comment allez-vous ?

Harry lui sourit joyeusement.

- En effet, ça fait longtemps mais je ne pouvais plus trop venir puisque les deux pots-de-colle me "surveillent"!

Il prit une voix haut perchée, extrêmement horripilante.

- _Voyons Harry, c'est pour ton bien ! En plus c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit ! Tu dois l'écouter et cesser de faire des bêtises !_

Il reprit une voix normale et grogna.

- C'est un enfer je vous jure ! Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas où je vais ! Ils m'emmerderaient encore plus !

Le tableau lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Cela doit, en effet, être l'enfer pour vous monsieur Potter ! Mais ne perdez pas courage ! Bientôt vous pourrez vous en débarrasser !

Harry sourit cruellement.

- Oui ! Bientôt ils souffriront comme ils me font souffrir !

Et peut-être bien plus encore ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Comme le disait toujours son mentor : « Fait aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse pour qu'ils apprennent à ne pas te le faire. » ou alors était-ce : « Soit toujours plus Serpentard que Salazar lui-même. ». Il n'aurait qu'à poser la question lors des vacances de Noël…

Le tableau ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer joyeusement à l'entente de sa remarque.

- Ah la bonne heure ! Vous voilà de nouveau dans de bonnes conditions ! Entrez donc mon jeune ami ! Et profitez-en !

Le tableau libéra le passage et Harry entra avec un sourire de pur bonheur.

- Enfin chez soi !

Tout le monde se retourna pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant et Drago lui sourit largement.

- Et bien mon Ryry, on t'a tant manqué que ça ?

Harry se posa une main sur le cœur, comme s'il défaillait, et déclara théâtralement.

- J'ai bien cru mon trépas arrivé !

Et il se laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonies dans un fauteuil sous le rire amusé de tous ceux qui étaient présents

Étant presque tous à l'académie, les Serpentards savaient quel rôle jouait Harry et le connaissaient plus ou moins bien. Ils l'appréciaient donc à sa juste valeur.

Un première année fort téméraire, ou suicidaire, s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'un air hautain, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'un Gryffondor fait chez les Serpentards ? Chacun chez soi !

Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée, choqués par son arrogance. Comment osait-il parler comme ça à Harry qui était aussi important que le Lord ? Draco se releva carrément furieux.

- Pour qui tu te prends espèce de petit...

Harry le coupa.

- Du calme, Drake. Ce jeune homme ne sait, apparemment, pas qui je suis.

Il se tourna vers le garçon.

- Dis-moi, es-tu à l'académie ?

Le garçon garda son air hautain et répondit avec dédain.

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Exclamations dans la salle. Harry leva les mains.

- Paix, mes amis.

Harry le détailla. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, et s'il continuait avec une arrogance pareille, il ne ferait pas long feu ni à Serpentard ni à l'académie.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Olsen Avery.

Harry sourit sadiquement intérieurement. Il allait devoir donner une leçon de discipline à Avery père. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Extérieurement, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

- Sais-tu qui est Harry Potter?

Olsen eut une expression agacée.

- Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est. Il fait partie de l'élite de l'académie et il est le favori du maître.

Nouvelles exclamations dans la salle. Harry les regarda sévèrement puis se retourna vers Olsen.

- Tu ne seras donc pas surpris, ou si peu, d'apprendre que JE suis Harry Potter.

L'expression d'Olsen changea et il commença à paniquer en bafouillant mais Harry le coupa.

- Et sache que je ne suis pas son favori et donc une trainée quelconque mais son héritier et accessoirement prince des ténèbres.

C'était le summum de la honte pour le pauvre garçon. Non seulement il snobait le prince mais en plus il le traitait presque de catin. Il était presque en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je n'irai pas dire à Voldemort qu'on m'a manqué de respect. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul. Mais un conseil d'ami, parle mieux aux gens que tu ne connais pas et cesse d'être plein de préjugés. ça n'apporte que des ennuis. Oh et précise à ton père que je ne manquerai pas de venir le « saluer » lors des vacances de Noël…

Il retourna ensuite auprès de ses amis et ne se préoccupa plus du tout du garçon qui aurait aimé disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Drago était vraiment furieux et ne se priva pas de le faire savoir à Harry.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas lui donner la correction qu'il mérite ? Il a osé t'insulter ! Toi, un membre de l'élite, la personne la plus talentueuse après Voldemort, et héritier de celui-ci ! Il mérite une punition exemplaire !

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire et laisser passer ?

- Drake, ce n'est pas si grave. Laisse couler ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir après tout ! Il ne le refera plus.

Drago grommela mais fixa Harry qui venait de poser une main sur son genou.

- Laisse couler, s'il-te-plait. Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre d'autres cris et hurlements. J'en ai bien assez avec les deux bouffons de Bubus le nimbus !

Tout le monde put assister au soupir et à l'air dépressif d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'Harry devait vraiment avoir des nerfs d'acier pour supporter ces deux imbéciles qui passaient leur temps à l'emmerder et à se hurler dessus comme deux putois. Drago se permit un sourire sincère envers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand l'heure sera venue, on te laissera faire tout ce que tu veux.

Harry eut un sourire qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de sadique qui fit sourire les autres personnes présentes.

Drago se renfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

- Et bien Dray, tu viens tout juste de me dire de ne pas déprimer et te voilà qui soupire. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'embêter et puis, ne m'as-tu pas bassiné depuis notre enfance avec des : « un-Malfoy-digne-de-ce-nom-ne-soupire-jamais-car-la -famille-Malfoy-est-une-noble-et-vénérable-famille -de-sang-pur etc.,etc. »?

Draco lui tapa doucement le bras et fit la moue.

- Je sais mais...

Il se pencha et ses quatre amis firent de même.

- ... J'ai envie d'être au manoir, de ne plus me soucier de rien et surtout, de tuer des moldus !

Il avait dit la dernière chose avec beaucoup de regret, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Harry soupira à son tour.

- Moi aussi, Dray, moi aussi. Revoir Tom, Sirius, tuer Granger et Weasmoche et torturer Folkloreman.

Il sourit sadiquement puis ils tous soupirèrent de concert.

- Bientôt à nous la belle vie mes amis !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sous le regard amusé des autres.

Pansy se tourna vers Harry, l'air sérieux.

- Au fait 'Ry, il faut que je te prévienne que de nouveaux élèves vont arriver. Il se pourrait donc que tu ne puisses plus aller et venir à ta guise.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Compte là-dessus tiens ! Tu as quelques infos sur eux ?

Elle secoua la tête avec une moue de dépit.

- Malheureusement, le vieux sénile n'en savait rien non plus. C'est à se demander comment il peut être directeur.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- C'est justement l'heure d'aller manger.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry entra le premier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se fit copieusement engueuler par Hermione.

- M'enfin t'étais où ?! On t'a cherché tout l'après-midi !

Il prit un air innocent et désolé.

- Vraiment désolé 'Mione, je me suis endormi dans un coin éloigné du parc.

Elle le regarda et lâcha un "mouais", pas convaincue du tout.

Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit instantanément.

- Chers élèves, bien que la rentrée soit passée depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent tout droit de Durmstrang. Souhaitons-leurs la bienvenue.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre quand deux personnes encapuchonnées firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'était redressé sur sa chaise en voyant les deux personnes entrer. Malgré qu'elles soient encapuchonnées, il pouvait reconnaitre la démarche de l'une d'entre elle. Il pria d'ailleurs de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit vrai.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux jeunes encore couverts.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il va se passer ?

Une voix froide et tranchante lui répondit.

- Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas débiles.

Dumbledore essaya de les sonder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune mais c'était impossible car leurs capuches cachaient entièrement leurs visages.

Le Choixpeau étant arrivé, Dumby se rassit et ce fut McGonagall qui prit le relais.

- Bien, quand j'appellerai votre nom...

La voix coupante jaillit.

- ... Nous mettrons le Choixpeau sur notre tête. Nous sommes au courant. Merci de ne pas nous prendre pour des ignares !

Harry se retint de rire. C'était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Le professeur de métamorphoses fut interloqué devant tant d'impolitesse mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Bien... Elyon Smith.

Harry dut se canaliser pour ne pas éclater de rire et ne pas sauter de joie quand son ami enleva sa cape, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il n'avait bien entendu pas donné son véritable nom, mais c'était vraiment amusant qu'il ait pris un nom aussi quelconque.

Toute la salle se figea en voyant à quoi ressemblait Elyon. C'était un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne, avec de longs cheveux bleus nuit descendants jusqu'aux fesses et de magnifiques yeux légèrement en amandes bleus striés de paillettes d'or. Il y avait aussi un sourire ironique sur ses fines lèvres en voyant tous ces regards de désir posés sur lui.

Il promena son regard sur les occupants de la Grande Salle repérant, çà et là, des beaux gosses et finit par remarquer Pansy, Drago, Blaise et Théo qui lui sourirent, contents de le revoir.

Blaise lui fit un petit signe de tête vers la gauche et Elyon vit Harry, qui s'efforçait de ne pas faire de grands gestes pleins d'entrain, et de rester calme. Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant ce qui fit gémir toute la salle. En entendant ça, il cessa tout de suite de sourire et les toisa durement. Les gémissements s'étranglèrent et tout le monde parut mal-à-l'aise. Il eut de nouveau un petit sourire ironique et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis le Choixpeau déclara : "SERPENTARD" sous les applaudissements nourris des vert et argent.

Mc Gonagall regarda son papier.

- Ariana Queen.

Drago jeta un regard plus qu'apeuré à Harry qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé sa langue, et essayait vainement de se cacher derrière son assiette. La jeune fille qui avait remarqué l'air d'Harry lui sourit sadiquement et il déglutit en se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore inventé pour le torturer.

Tous les pensionnaires de l'académie la connaissaient car elle était leur prof d'arts martiaux. Elle était d'un sadisme pur et disait à Harry que c'était pour son bien car le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir quelqu'un de fort pour héritier. Autant dire qu'elle le faisait travailler bien plus dur que les autres et qu'il ressortait toujours des séances d'entrainement à moitié mort.

Son sadisme était cependant caché derrière une apparence soignée et un visage d'ange.

Elle était mince, blonde et avait les yeux dorés. Autant dire que tous les hommes étaient à ses pieds et qu'elle en profitait.

Elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête sous les regards salaces de tous les mâles présents dans la salle. Le Choixpeau sembla discuter avec elle un long moment et déclara "GRYFFONDORD" sous le regard horrifié d'Harry et les sifflements de joie des autres.

Elle s'installa devant Harry et lui fit son plus beau sourire sous le regard jaloux des autres.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je suis Ariana Queen. J'espère que nous serons de bons amis.

Il lui fit un sourire plus que crispé.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter. J'espère aussi.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui bombait fièrement le torse.

- Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Hermione lui répondit sans la regarder et sans desserrer les dents.

- Hermione Granger.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui lui répondit très vite.

- Ron Weasley, j'espère que nous serons, nous aussi, bons amis.

Elle lui sourit et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harry qui s'étrangla de rire dans son jus de citrouille. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il essayait piteusement de reprendre son souffle alors qu'Hermione lui tapait sur le dos. Voyant que tous avaient fini de manger, Dumby se leva et le silence se fit de nouveau.

- Je ne vous embêterai pas avec un discours ennuyeux. Je veux juste souhaiter une bonne année à Poudlard à nos deux nouveaux élèves. Et maintenant, au lit !

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune.

Harry s'affala dans un des fauteuils et regarda le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Ariana entra à son tour et alla s'asseoir tout naturellement sur ses genoux sous les regards jaloux de tous les Gryffondors présents.

Harry ronchonna.

- Vas-y, te gêne pas surtout.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Quand y a d'la gêne, y a pas d'plaisir.

Il lui fit une grimace.

- Chuis confortable j'espère.

Elle s'installa confortablement en ronronnant.

- Tout à fait ! Mieux qu'un coussin !

Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Ron s'avança vers eux, boudeur et jaloux.

- Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

Elle le regarda en papillonnant des yeux innocemment.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que, dès que je l'ai vu, je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme.

Il la regarda, bouche bée, et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il partit alors en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante tandis qu'elle chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Harry.

- TomTom m'a chargée de te dire que tu lui manquais et qu'il avait hâte de voir tes progrès.

Il la regarda alors avec un air niais et elle ne put que lui faire un bisou sur la joue en le regardant d'un air doux tandis que tous les regardaient avec jalousie et envie.

Au bout d'une heure, tous se lassèrent de regarder le (faux) nouveau couple se faire des papouilles et ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Harry et Ariana échangèrent alors un regard complice et pouffèrent.

- ça, c'était génial !

Il lui sourit.

- Tout à fait !

Elle se leva et s'étira.

- J'irai bien faire un tour (N.A : du côté de chez Swan *SBAF*) chez les serpents, pas toi ?

Il se leva à son tour et s'étira aussi.

- Je comptais y aller mais avant...

Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers les escaliers en criant "_oubliettes_". Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils s'enfuirent en riant comme des bossus. Pauvre petits lions qui ne savaient même pas cacher leurs auras.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentards, à bout de souffle et en se tenant les côtes. Harry regarda le tableau avec malice.

- Coucher donne le pouvoir.

Ce qui fit s'étrangler Ariana de rire.

Ils découvrirent le plus beau des spectacles sous leurs yeux : des centaines de bouteilles et leurs amis.

Harry se mit à courir en criant :

- Copain de mouaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Il sauta dans les bras tendus d'Elyon, qui souriait joyeusement, et s'accrocha façon koala sur sa branche.

- Tu m'as trop manqué ! TomTom aurait pu avoir la décence de me le dire ! Moi qui ne suis entouré que par des boulets, ça aurait rendu mon ciel gris un peu plus bleu. Ça aurait mis des paillettes dans mes cornflakes, etc. etc. Tu as compris l'idée.

Et tout ceci sur un débit ultra-rapide qui fit beaucoup rire Elyon.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Mais, avant hier, je ne savais pas que je venais à Poudlard.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse.

- Ouais mais ça change rien ! Il sait quelle torture je subis et il ne fait rien pour m'en distraire. C'est trop un vilain méchant grognon !

Tout le monde rit du ton enfantin d'Harry et ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les bouteilles et de fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée de l'élite dans leur école.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Tom Jédusor eut un frisson mais étant occupé à autre chose, il l'ignora. Il était actuellement planté devant son miroir et était vraiment perplexe. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre ce sentiment, celui-ci était devenu son fidèle amant depuis qu'il avait décidé d'élever l'enfant Potter.

Il était donc planté devant son miroir et se regardait sous tous les angles. Il lui semblait que ses oreilles étaient plus pointues qu'auparavant. Cela lui semblait très étrange. Encore plus étrange que le fait qu'il avait cessé de vieillir peu après le 10e anniversaire d'Harry. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait vraiment que du sang complètement humain dans les veines.

Il faut dire qu'il avait peu d'informations sur la mère de sa mère et le peu qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle venait d'une contrée lointaine et qu'elle était venue spécialement en Angleterre pour épouser Gaunt Senior. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle avait de drôles de goûts car son grand-père était loin d'être beau. Mais il savait cependant que l'amour était aveugle.

Soupirant et ne voulant pas partir dans ses sombres pensées, il se détourna du miroir en se promettant de se renseigner sur sa grand-mère.

* * *

Je me nourris de reviews alors siouplait, soyez pas radins ! Love !


End file.
